mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Trains
Trains are vehicles in the Mafia Series. Mafia In Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, the player can use both the elevated railway and streetcars operated by the Lost Heaven Rail Roads as a means of transportation. The elevated railway runs throughout the city on blue and white cars, while the streetcars are white with a red stripe. They have three lines in the city: one on the West Side, one on Central Island, and one on the East Side. Trivia *The steam locomotive in the game is a 0-10-0 resembling the MR Lickey Banker, also known as Big Bertha. *The overhead (elevated) trains do not have a space for a cab, or an operator. Mafia II Information coming soon. Trivia *Empire Bay railroad company used to utilize the green steam engine, based off the Class A "Hiawatha", and the blue-silver diesel engine based off the EMD F7 for passenger transportation. *The other steam locomotive in the game is a 4-8-2 Mountain type steam locomotive that strongly resembles St. Louis–San Francisco 1522. *Curiously, the steam locomotive, while modeled correctly, has its tender positioned incorrectly and reversed for some reason. This is visible both in the stationary trains on the map, as well as some of the moving ones. Steam trains in cut scenes do not have this error, however. Joe's Adventures The Kingston Subway Station is featured in the DLC Joe's Adventures, but subway cars or travel is not available. In the mission Connection, Joe Barbaro and Antonio Balsamo steal a train full of high grade weapons from a train yard in Port. Mafia III While still not usable, trains play a larger role in Mafia III. Train and streetcar tracks run throughout New Bordeaux and rail yards and Switching Stations can be seen in districts like Barclay Mills, River Row, Tickfaw Harbor, Southdowns and Bayou Fantom. Trolley tracks can be seen in Downtown and the French Ward, though no streetcars are present. Appearances *In The Home Fires Burn, protagonist Lincoln Clay is picked up by Ellis Robinson at the Southdowns Train Station after he returns from Vietnam. *In The Dead Stay Gone, one of the Barclay Mills rackets involves taking over the Barclay Railways train yard. Other train related locations like the Gun Smuggling Depot are involved as well. Faster, Baby! Moving trains are added as scripted events in Sinclair Parish, and can be seen as well as jumped over in the course of the main story missions. The downtown area of Sinclair has a passenger train depot along its southern boundary. Gallery Lost Heaven Streetcar.png|Lost Heaven streetcar Lost Heaven Rail Road 1.png|Elevated train in Mafia Lost Heaven Rail Road 2.jpg|Down Town station Winslet Avenue.jpg|Winslet Avenue station Train 1.png|Train in Mafia II Train 2.jpg|Beta image from Mafia II Train 3.png|Train in Mafia II Connection 1.jpg|Joe and Tony Balls stealing a train Barclay Railways Train Engine.jpg|Barclay Railways train engine Barclay Railways.png|Barclay Railways Switching Station.jpg|Railway switching station Sinclair Parish Train Depot.jpg|Sinclair Parish train depot Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Vehicles in Mafia Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Vehicles in Mafia III